Surat Cinta
by Yui Kazu
Summary: Naruto menulis surat cinta untuk Hinata, tapi si pengantar surat malah menghilangkannya. Bagaimana cara Naruto menyatakan perasaannya pada Hinata?/ ONESHOOT


"Sakura-_chan_, ini, tolong ya," ujar seorang pemuda berambut pirang seraya menyerahkan sesuatu.

"Untuk Hinata 'kan?" Tangan Sakura menerima benda itu dan memandanginya sejenak sebelum memasukkan ke saku roknya, menjadi satu dengan uang jajannya hari ini. Tempat yang aman untuk menyimpan sesuatu yang berharga.

"Um... yeah!" jawab Naruto sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal dengan semburat merah tipis di wajahnya. Malu, eh?

"Hm, tenang saja serahkan padaku, Naruto." Dengan mengacungkan jempolnya, gadis pink itu tersenyum, senang rasanya bisa membantu sahabatnya ini. Dulu Naruto juga membantunya dan Sasuke.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tittle: **Surat Cinta

**Pairing: **Naruto x Hinata

**Genre: **Romance, Friendship

**Rate: **T

**Warning: **AU, OOC, typo(s), DLDR, minim deskripsi, minim konflik, dll

**Summary:** Naruto menulis surat cinta untuk Hinata, tapi si pengantar surat malah menghilangkannya. Bagaimana cara Naruto menyatakan perasaannya pada Hinata?/ ONESHOOT

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Check it out**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Ino, bagaimana ini?" tanya seorang gadis berambut _pink_ yang terlihat sangat panik. Kepalanya menoleh kesana-kemari mencari sesuatu. Sudah ketiga kalinya ia memeriksa ruang kelas itu, tentunya dibantu oleh teman pirangnya yang saat ini justru terlihat tenang-tenang saja. Semakin menambah rasa panik Sakura.

"Coba kau ingat-ingat, dimana terakhir kali kau meletakkannya, _Forehead_."

Jitakan keras sukses mendarat di kepala pirangnya. Meringis kecil, gadis itu menatap Sakura heran. _Apa yang salah dengan sarannya?_ Dan tak lama gadis itu nyengir, memamerkan giginya ketika melihat tatapan mata Sakura yang seolah berkata, _'jangan memanggilku Forehead, Ino-pig'_

Sakura melanjutkan lagi kegiatannya, saku, tas, kelas, kantin, dan semua tempat yang ia lewati sudah ia cari. Namun, sepertinya tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan surat itu. Ia benar-benar lupa, yang ia ingat terakhir kali ia letakkan di saku roknya. Tapi kenapa sekarang tidak ada? Dengan raut wajah yang lebih terlihat panik, gadis _pink_ itu menoleh pada sahabatnya.

"Ino, bagaimana kalau Naruto tau kalau aku menghilangkan suratnya?" tanya Sakura seraya mengguncang bahu Ino.

"Tentu saja dia akan marah, Sakura," jawab Ino dengan mudahnya seolah lupa bahwa ia juga ikut andil dalam insiden 'penghilangan secara tidak sengaja' itu.

"Seandainya tadi kau mau mengijinkanku melihat surat itu, pasti ini tidak akan terjadi." Dan perkataannya kali ini sukses membuat Sakura berkeringat dingin. Kalau surat itu ditemukan oleh teman-teman di sekolah itu, maka bukan hanya satu orang yang tahu tapi banyak orang!

Ia masih ingat pesan Naruto kalau surat itu tidak boleh ada yang tau. Hhh, Sakura tambah stres memikirkannya. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk mengakui kesalahannya dan meminta maaf pada Naruto nanti, ya harus!

**.**

**.**

**Surat Cinta**

**.**

* * *

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu_ minus Naruto_tertawa mendengar isi surat cinta yang baru saja dibacakan oleh pemuda dengan gigi taring yang lebih panjang dari manusia biasa. Kiba_nama pemuda itu_ tersenyum mengejek ke arah sang pemilik surat yang dibalas dengan _deathglare_ yang sama sekali tak membuat orang gentar. Sepertinya Naruto tidak punya bakat untuk menakuti orang.

Naruto merengut kesal pada ketujuh temannya itu, bukannya membantu malah menertawakan. _'Dasar tidak setia kawan!'_ gerutu Naruto dalam hati. Pupus sudah harapan Naruto untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Hinata secara diam-diam karena sekarang semua teman-temannya sudah tau isi surat itu.

"Kau sama sekali tidak romantis, _Dobe_," komentar Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya. Dan lagi-lagi mengundang tawa teman-temannya yang lain. Iris _onyx_nya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan mengejek. Merasa menang, eh?

"Enak saja! Aku hanya tidak mau bertele-tele tau." Naruto membela diri.

Dengan tatapan mengejek yang lebih besar(?), ia kembali berujar, "dan kau lebih tidak romantis lagi, _Teme._" Senyum kemenangan terpancar dari wajah tampan Naruto. Ia masih ingat bagaimana tidak romantisnya ketika Sasuke 'menembak' Sakura.

'_Kena kau, Uchiha!'_ Secara berjemaah, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Neji, dan Lee berseru dalam hati. Bahkan Shino yang sejak tadi asyik bercengkrama dengan semut hitam di dinding kelas itu pun menyeringai kecil. Hm, peristiwa yang sangat langka.

"Bagaimana bisa surat itu ada padamu, Chouji?" tanya Shikamaru yang baru bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Kepala nanasnya menoleh ke arah Chouji yang masih sibuk dengan kripik kentangnya.

Dengan mulut yang masih dipenuhi kripik dan suara 'kriuk'nya yang tentu saja sangat mengganggu telinga itu, Chouji menunjuk ke arah Kiba sebagai orang yang menemukan surat itu. Menggeser kursi lalu mendudukinya, Kiba bersiap menceritakan kronologi ia menemukan surat itu.

Pasalnya tadi ketika ia melintasi kelas IX A ia tidak sengaja menemukan kertas berwarna pink yang dilipat berbentuk hati yang jatuh dari kantong saku Sakura. Dilihat dari warna dan bentuknya semua orang pasti tau kalau itu surat cinta. Dan secara tidak sengaja pula ia melihat nama pengirim di balik surat itu, **Namikaze Naruto**. Dan tanpa berniat mengembalikannya pada Sakura, ia segera mengantongi surat itu. Diam-diam si penyuka anjing itu menyeringai lebar.

Mendengar nama sang pacar_Sakura_ disebut-sebut, sontak membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut dibalik tampang datarnya. Kini, semua mata tengah mengarah padanya seolah meminta pertanggungjawaban. Pemuda tampan itu hanya membalas dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata, _'kenapa aku?'_.

"Hah, _mendokusei_," dengus Shikamaru sebelum melanjutkan acara tidurnya. Diam-diam otak jeniusnya sedang berpikir keras mencari cara untuk menembak si cerewet Ino agar tidak memalukan seperti ini. Dan tepat sebelum kesadarannya hilang, pemuda itu menyeringai tipis. Sudah menemukannya, eh?

**.**

**.**

**Surat Cinta**

**.**

* * *

Naruto bernapas lega hanya karena mendengar bunyi bel yang berarti bahwa jam pelajaran telah berakhir dan berakhir pula keusilan teman-temannya. Acara 'mengejek isi surat cinta Naruto' itu tetap berlanjut sampai jam pelajaran kedua dimulai. Dalam sekejap kelas itu sudah sepi. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kesana-kemari dan alhasil hanya ia sendiri yang berada di kelas itu. _'Huh, dasar!'_ Gerutunya dalam hati.

Ia baru akan berdiri tatkala melihat kertas berwarna _pink_ di laci mejanya. Itu surat cintanya!

Kertas sakral itu sudah kusut dan tak berbentuk. Tangannya terulur mengambil surat itu. Bagaimana nasib cintanya sekarang? Ia sudah sekian lama ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Hinata dan surat itu lah kuncinya. Tapi sekarang apa? Surat berharga yang ia buat semalam suntuk sampai tertidur di mejanya sudah tidak layak disebut surat cinta. Hm, surat yang malang.

"Sepertinya tidak ada cara lain, aku harus menemuinya."

**.**

**.**

**Surat Cinta**

**.**

* * *

Lantai? Sudah!

Meja? Sudah!

Kursi? Sudah!

Papan tulis? Sudah!

.

Psstt!

Hinata, _action_!

Tiba-tiba telinganya seakan mendengar bisikan perintah dan benar saja ketika ia menoleh, ia melihat lampu kamera menyala merah yang berarti kamera itu sudah meng-_shoot_-nya dan berarti pula ia sudah harus berakting. Hinata Hyuuga terlihat menyengir kecil sebelum memulai aktingnya.

_Yakin kau adalah Hyuuga Hinata? _

_Tentu saja aku Hyuuga Hinata, salahkan saja author gaje ini yang meletakkan scene-ku di akhir cerita. Aku 'kan pemeran utama, tapi scene-ku hanya sedikit, huh!_

Ok, kembali ke cerita!

.

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Seorang gadis manis tersenyum lega setelah melihat hasil pekerjaannya, lantai, meja, kursi, papan tulis sudah bersih. Yaps! Apalagi kalau bukan piket kelas.

Jangan heran mengapa gadis manis itu piket sendirian, itu karena minggu lalu ia tidak ikut piket lantaran sakit. Jadilah sekarang ia piket sendirian. Senyumnya masih terpatri ketika melihat semua area di kelas itu sudah bersih dan ia bisa pulang sekarang, rasanya lelah sekali.

"Hinata!"

Suara seorang pemuda yang baru saja masuk ke kelas itu menghentikan tangan Hinata yang baru akan mengambil tasnya. Tubuhnya menegang seketika, ia mengenali suara itu, suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya, suara pemuda yang diam-diam ia sukai sejak dulu. Dengan tersenyum manis, ia menoleh pada pemuda itu.

"Y-ya, ada apa Naruto-_kun_?" tanya gadis itu gugup. Walaupun sudah lama ia berteman dengan Naruto, tetap saja jantungnya tidak bisa diam jika berada di dekat pemuda itu. Efek rasa suka, eh?

"Aku ingin bicara," ucap Naruto tersenyum tipis. Kakinya melangkah mendekati gadis itu. Pemuda yang Oktober ini genap berusia 15 tahun itu berhenti di hadapan Hinata yang kini tengah memerah. Melihat senyum Naruto sedekat ini, siapa pun bisa _blushing_, apalagi author gaje ini. :D

Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Mungkin Naruto ingin mengajaknya pulang bersama seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan.

"Berjanjilah kau akan mengatakan 'iya'," pintanya. Belum mengatakan sudah minta jawaban, dasar!

"Iya." Hinata mengangguk sekali lagi.

Naruto berdehem pelan, ia sudah memantapkan hatinya akan menyatakan perasaannya saat ini. Tangan kanannya yang memegang surat cinta itu terasa berkeringat. Ia tidak menyangka ia bisa segugup ini. Pemuda yang lebih tepat dibilang bocah itu masih diam, tidak mengatakan apapun.

Sedangkan gadis manis yang ada di hadapannya, menatapnya dengan tatapan heran. Iris _amethyst_ gadis itu seakan memancarkan kilau keingintahuan. Naruto melihat itu, tatapan gadis itu, pipi tembemnya yang dipoles rona merah tipis, dan bibir mungil yang kini tengah menyunggingkan senyum ke arahnya. Semuanya membuat ia semakin gugup.

"Aku–"

Naruto memulai kalimatnya. Matanya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan menghindari tatapan ingin tau Hinata. _'Ayolah Naruto, kau pasti bisa'_.

"–sejak dulu–"

Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya. _'Sedikit lagi Naruto'_ ia kembali menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Hinata tanpa melepas senyumnya, bahkan bagi Naruto terlihat lebih manis dari sebelumnya.

'_Tidak, jangan tersenyum semanis itu, Hinata' _

Naruto menggeram frustasi, melihat Hinata yang menggemaskan itu justru membuatnya tak bisa mengutarakan perasaannya. Ayolah Naruto, kau hanya perlu mengatakan kalau kau menyukainya.

Naruto kembali menatap gadis manis di depannya.

"Aku–"

Jeda lagi. _'Arrghhhh!'_

CUP

"–baca saja sendiri," ucapnya sambil mengecup pelan pipi Hinata.

Ia benar-benar tidak sanggup menyatakannya. Setelah melakukan aksi nekatnya itu, bocah itu langsung melesat keluar, tak ingin Hinata melihat wajahnya yang memerah bahkan hampir mengalahkan rona merah di pipi Hinata saat ini.

Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, Hinata sadar apa yang baru saja ia alami. _Apa itu tadi?_

Dengan jantung yang masih bertalu, Hinata kembali tersadar akan sesuatu di tangannya. Tadi ketika Naruto menciumnya, ia menyelipkan sesuatu di tangannya. Dengan gerakan pelan, tangannya membuka surat itu.

**To: Hinata**

**Hinata-**_**chan**_**, aku... menyukaimu**

**Jadi pacarku ya?**

**Naruto**

Dan bayangkan sendiri apa yang terjadi dengan pipi tembem gadis itu!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Satu lagi fanfic Naruhina :) kali ini gak ada nangis-nangisannya :D

Wkwk :v Kehilangan surat cinta, ini pengalaman pribadi saya pas SMP #gakadayangnanya

Ada yang berkenan untuk review fic ini?

.

Salam gaje,

Yui Kazu


End file.
